ProCygnEros02
is the second and final episode of the Project Cygnus Eros OVA. It features Hikaru's love story and setting before Project Cygnus R releasing. Summary Starting his work as janitor, Hikaru want to share Momoha's love choco with him and showing about his true feeling for her. Until one day, a new, arrogant teacher is not happy with Momoha since Mr. Ookami takes vacation for few days. Will Hikaru protect her from unpleasant teacher? Summary Hikaru takes his job and start his works as janitor at Momoha's school. He want to ask Momoha on what Valentine's Day is. She mentioned that every year, the girls makes some chocolate heart for boys, and in White Day, the boys with return their favor by giving the girls the white chocolate and other gifts. Still believing that Hikaru is now in her brother's body, Momoha can't forgive about him and want to show him what his true feeling for her. Until one day, a new, arrogant teacher named Kosei Goto yells at Rento after he makes a big mess in the kitchen, unaware that his classmate was trying to make him something special for Valentine's Day. Momoha always gets frustrated with the new teacher yelling at students since Mr. Ookami is on vacation. However, unlike any other teacher she still worries over him - which incites envy in Momoha, since she and her brother Minasa are born from different sides. She wishes that her brother comes back, and notices how often Hikaru activates any human he was. Walking back to cooking classroom together, Kenshi-senpai was rebuked by Mr. Goto to help out the girls making heart chocolates, and Momoha tried to assure him that all girls are good in making Valentine presents for their boyfriends. However, Mr. Goto claims that he is aggressive to the romantic moments between each others. Plagued by his loneliness, Momoha and the girls expresses shock with Mr. Goto's cruel words before fleeing from him. Raiju suggested to Momoha that they must making love choco for Daito, Kenshi-senpai and Rento to relieve anxiety and tension from Mr. Goto. Soon, with Raiju's help, Momoha, Kagura and the other girls preparing for love choco without Mr. Goto's know and hides it in their dorm's refrigerator. Hikaru and Daito watching over her with smile and waits until Valentine's Day comes. Next day on Valentine's Day, Mr. Goto spots Momoha as she bringing out the chocolate from her bag in the classroom. She was hard to know which someone is special for her, but not knowing this she get yelled by Mr. Goto for bring the Valentine chocolate. Momoha responds by yelling back that chocolate is for Hikaru. Heard by Momoha's words, Mr. Goto grabs Momoha's breast and attempted to harassing her, but Kagura yell at him to let her go. Mr. Goto threaten to kill Momoha if everybody tries to move any closer. Hikaru senses the danger from Momoha's plea and quickly rushed with Raiju's aid and rescues Momoha from Mr. Goto. Angered for Hikaru's interfering, Mr. Goto slaps him, but he back off in fear by Raiju's rampage system within Hikaru, allowing to Kenshi to call Mr. Wakamatsu, who's now the Headmaster. Mr. Wakamatsu yelling at Mr. Goto for his horrible behavior with students and decided that this is the last straw: Mr. Ookami has finally back to school and Mr. Goto got fired and banned him from his job as punishment for the crime. After school, Daito asks Hikaru to take Momoha safe to his cabin to ensure she will be recovered from trauma. The two now alone in Hikaru's cabin, Momoha asks Hikaru on why did he comes here to save her. He explain to her that Raiju was only know who gives him a last DNA and implanted into Minasa's body so he can live as a human being. But still has same abilities as an android, he can sense of dangers coming nearby, using same cowboy pistol and control his temper within Raiju's tiger system. Although still losing his temper over hurting her, he finally snap it out after he rescued her and now she will thanks him for being a hero once again. Momoha say that Hikaru has deserved to be her guard and thanks him for rescuing her. She said that they should start over today by making love tonight. Hikaru feared that he don't want hurt her, but she said that's okay. : (Warning: The following episode (although censored, cut or implied) contain '''mature content.) As the two start to making out, Momoha want him to be with her as a gift for Valentine's Day. Then they take their clothes off and start to have sex together. At first, Hikaru never hurt her feeling, now Momoha was an only he loved her. As the two had sex, Momoha's tears runs down from her wet eyes as she realize that Hikaru was actually her true love, her true knight and her true mate since he helped her alongside Daito and his friends for the last year of their last battle. Soon, as they reaching their limit together, Momoha cried out Hikaru's name and Hikaru embrace her tightly. After reaching limit, they lay in bed as they still embracing their warm bodies each other. (mature scene ends.) Momoha smiles happily as she know that Hikaru want with her and the both slept together, holding hands. Next day, After making up with Hikaru, Momoha and Kagura presented the love choco to Hikaru as well as Daito, Kenshi and Rento, who always looked out for her. Hikaru told Momoha that "the four of us are just like brothers", making Daito glad. But to their horror, they realize someone pull a prank by putting wasabi in the chocolates, causing Rento to rush in to beat him up. Momoha and Hikaru went off for free-time tour with no longer being abused by unpleasant teachers. Character Appearances Main Characters *Momoha Sunohara''' *Hikaru Nanase Supporting Characters *Daito Ichinomiya *Kenshi Nikaidou *Rento Ishiguro *Kagura Kotobuki *Suzumu Tsuzuki *Shigeru Hamadate *Kouta Usui *Kosei Goto *Fumiaki Wakamatsu *Yuuhei Oogami *Risa Hiruma *Kolong *Suibu *Leefu Robots *Raiju *Ryuenjin *Neptune *Genghis Khan *Suzaku *Genbu *Byakko Major Events *Kosei Goto makes his only appearance in OVA for the first time. He got fired later from school. *This OVA will focus on Hikaru, setting before Project Cygnus R released. Trivia *While the Project Cygnus Eros OVA was more explicit than the anime which aired on television, there were still moments which were cut or implied. **Again, nudity below the waist during Hikaru and Momoha's sex scene was censored with a black filter. Category:Episodes Category:Project Cygnus series Category:Project Cygnus episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Studio Delta Category:OVA episodes Category:Fan Anime